Dans ma tête ?
by Tik4Tak
Summary: Tu vas pas croire qu'on existe pas, que la magie, Tu-sais-qui et Poudlard, que tout ça n'existe pas ? Je sais que ça parait fou, mais et si c'était vrai ? Sur fond de Drago/hermione. Le résumer est pourri, mais venez quand même lire !


* * *

Salut tout le monde, c'est encore moi.

Et oui, je suis toujours seule, Tik n'a pas co-écrie cette OS. J'éspere qu'il vous plaira. Je me suis inspirée d'un épisode de Buffy contre les vampires (oui, je sais cette série date), et à un certain moment, d'une autre série. A vous de deviner, de quel série il s'agie. Je vous laisse chercher.

Enfin, bref je vous fait pleins de bisbouilles !!

* * *

H- Mais, fais attention ! Drago !

D- C'est pas de ma faute, tu vois bien. C'est Londubat.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, les maisons s'étaient considérablement rapprochées. Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les insultes avaient disparues, remplacées par de simples taquineries inter-maisons. Les Serpentards s'étant révélés très utiles dans la lutte contre Voldemort, avaient arrêtés toutes sortes de discriminations envers les personnes de sang-mêlé ou de parents moldus, ce qui avait bien sûr amélioré l'entente entre les différentes maisons. Mais le plus surprenant, fut sans nul doute, le nouveau couple, Drago Malefoy, le vil Serpentard (qui ne l'était pas tant que ça) et Hermione Granger, la douce mais non moins caractériel Gryffondor. Personnes ne sait réellement ce qui c'est passé entre eux, mais un matin, toute la grande salle ses retournée pour les voir arrivés mains dans la mains, et depuis ce jour là ils ne se quittaient plus; les amis de la Gryffondor semblais même avoir acceptés Drago. Ce qui nous ramène au cour de potion, où se trouvait assis à la même table, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Drago Malefoy, et Neville Londubat :

H- Neville, fais attention ! Tu vois bien que ça, ça ne va pas dans la potion. Dit-elle en montrant le bout de mandragore qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Tu va finir pas tout faire exploser !

N- Désolé, je... je suis nul en potions, tu devrais le savoir. Avoua-t-il, sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

H- Neville! NON!

La potion que le jeune Gryffondor était en train de préparer, se mit à fumer juste sous le nez d'Hermione et explosa, la propulsant à l'autre bout de la classe.

D- Hermione ! Cria-t-il en courant à son secoure. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

H- Non, finit-t-elle par dire après s'être relevée tant bien que mal. Ça va... quoi que...

Et la jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol.

Rogue- Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté. Bon, Malefoy, Potter, portez la jusqu'à l'infirmerie! Weasley ! Londubat ! Nettoyez-moi tout ce foutoir ! La classe est terminée.

Hermione se ''réveilla'' quelques minutes plus tard, mais pas dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Mais, de toute évidence, elle se trouvait bien dans une infirmerie, ou dans un hôpital à en juger par les murs blanc et le médecin à côté d'elle :

H- Où je suis ? Qu'est-ce-que je fais là ? Vous êtes qui ? Je ... Drago ? Mais ... Demanda-t-elle paniquée.

Médecin- Tu es dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Tu es ici depuis sept ans. Tu te souviens ? Tout va bien... Regarde qui es là.

Hermione s'était figée, ces personnes, elle les connaissait, elle les connaissait trop bien.

H- Maman ? ... Papa ?

Médecin- Elle est lucide. Parlez-lui, le son de votre voix peu la calmer.

H- Maman ?

Mme Granger- Oh, mon dieu ! Hermione ma chérie, tu es là, c'est bien toi. Tu m'as... tu nous as tellement manqué.

Sa mère la prit dans ses bras et Hermione se sentit tomber, tomber ... Elle était toujours dans des bras, mais pas ceux de sa mère, quand elle se réveilla. Elle se trouvait blottie dans les bras de Drago, son Drago. Il la regardait se réveiller en douceur, le sourire aux lèvres de voir qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était vivante. Il lui expliqua, qu'après avoir inhalé la fumée de la potion et l'explosion, elle s'était évanouie et qu'ils avaient dû l'amener à l'infirmerie, où Madame Pomfresh s'était occupée d'elle. Hermione ne lui parla pas du drôle de rêve qu'elle venait de faire, préférant ne pas l'inquiéter plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà été. Après un dernier contrôle, Madame Pomfresh l'autorisa à quitter l'infirmerie, et à retourner en cours. Mais, les flashes étaient toujours là, et plus la journée passait, plus ils devenaient importants. La journée finit et les flash persistaient. Le jour suivant fut pire encore. Alors, inquiète, elle décida tout de même d'en parler à ses amis :

H- Si je vous ais tous réunis, ici, c'est parce que je ne vais pas bien depuis le cours de potion et tout ce qui s'est passé avec Neville.

D- Tu ne me l'a pas dit, qu'es-ce-que tu as ?

H- J'ai des sortes de flash. Comme des hallucinations. Et, j'ai des absences, enfin je crois.

R- Depuis quand ?

H- Avant-hier soir. Après que je sois revenu de l'infirmerie. Non, en fait, depuis que je suis tombée dans les pommes, la première fois.

HA- Et qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Je veux dire ... Dans tes hallucinations.

H- Je crois que je suis folle, et que Poudlard et tout ... Que rien n'est vrai.

Tous le monde resta silencieux, paniqués rien qu'en imaginant la magie inexistante.

R- Oh, aller c'est ridicule. Finit par dire Ron. Tu vas pas croire qu'on existe pas, que la magie, Tu-sais-qui et Poudlard, que tout ça n'existe pas ?

H- Je sais que ça paraît fou, mais ça semblait si vrai... Mes parents étaient là, ils étaient comme avant, ensemble et vivants.

HA- Tu penses que c'est à cause de la potion ratée de Neville ?

H- Il n'y a pas d'autres explications, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait causer ce genres de réactions, à par une potion ratée.

D- Si c'est ça, elle a des chances de guérir...

Tout d'un coup, les oreilles d'Hermione se mirent à bourdonné jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende plus rien, sa vue se troubla, alors elle ferma les yeux. Puis, elle eu la désagréable impression de tomber dans un trou. Après quelque instants, ses oreilles arrêtèrent de bourdonner, et elle put ré entendre les gens autour d'elle. Elle devait se trouver allongé dans un lit, car elle se sentait calé sur quelque chose de mou et recouverte de quelque chose de chaud. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa main se trouvait dans celle de sa mère et un médecin, semblait t-il, était en train de parler à ses parents :

Médecin- ...elle a des chances de guérir, mais il faut aller très doucement. Si on va trop vite...

Mme Granger- Attendez. Vous pensez que Hermione peut redevenir comme avant ?

Médecin- Mme Granger, sachez que ce qui est arrivé à votre fille est très grave. Depuis sept ans, elle souffre de schizophrénie indifférenciée.

Mr Granger- Nous savons ce qu'elle a. Ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous demande.

Médecin- Les fantasmes d'Hermione sont complexes. Elle se prend pour une sorcière. Elle a également crée tout un univers pour étayer ce fantasme de base. Dans sa tête, elle est le personnage d'un univers fantastique inimaginable. Elle s'est entourée d'amis souvent sorciers comme elle, qui pour elle sont aussi réels que vous et moi, voir plus réels. Ensembles ils menaient un combat magistral contre un certain ''Lord Voldemort''. Dès qu'on croit pouvoir l'atteindre, elle invente d'autres combats.

Elle se sentait perdu, elle avait besoin de ses amis, de Drago.

H- Drago ! Drago, je...

Mr Granger- Son fiancé ?

Médecin- Oui, Hermione a introduit Drago dans son délire, en remodelant l'histoire. Au-début, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se détestaient et puis il semblerait qu'il soit passé du côté du ''bien'' et elle a construit une histoire d'amour avec lui. Mais ça donne lieu à des aberrations, n'est ce pas, Hermione ? Ton fiancé, tes amis, ces gens que tu as crées ne parviennent plus à te rassurer. N'est-ce-pas ? Tout s'écroule...

H- Tout...tout...tout s'écroule... Je... hein ?

Hermione eu un sommeil agitée, si on pouvais appeler ça un sommeil, puis se réveilla, seul , avec la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié certains événements. Mais, n'eut même pas le temps de raviver ses souvenirs oubliés, avant que Drago n'entre dans la salle commune, avec aux lèvres un grand sourire :

D- Hermione ! Hermione, le professeur Rogue a trouvé l'antidote.

H- Je me sens perdu. lui dit-elle, en s'asseyant confortablement sur le fauteuil qui lui avait servit plus tôt de lit.

D- Oui, je sais. Tu n'as plus de repère. C'est les effets de la potion. Enfin... Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'elle lui coupait déjà la parole.

H- Non..., c'est plus que ça... Même avant la potion, je me sentais détaché de tout.

D- On est tous perturbés depuis la mort de Voldemort, tu sais. Lui avoua t-il, en s'asseyant près d'elle.

H- J'essaye de me secouer. De comprendre pourquoi je suis comme ça. Je...

D- Regarde moi ! Regarde moi ! Tu n'est pas internée. Tu ne l'as jamais été.

H- Si

D- Quoi ?

H- Quand mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés, j'ai eu si peur que je l'ai dit à mes parents et ils ont complètement flippé. Ils ont cru que j'étais dérangée. Ils m'ont envoyé dans une clinique.

D- Tu n'en as jamais parlé.

H- Je n'y suis restée que quinze jours, j'ai arrêté d'en parler et ils m'ont laissé sortir. Puis il y a eu Poudlard...Et...

D- Merlin, c'est horrible.

H- Et si j'y étais encore ? Drago, si je n'avais jamais quitté la clinique ?

Les yeux d'Hermione s'emplirent de larmes.

D- Tu n'y es plus. C'est terrible d'avoir dût vivre ça. Mais c'est du passé. Il faut me croire. On a l'antidote, Hermione.

Puis, il la prit dans ses bras, en lui disant que tout irais bien, que tout allais bien se passer. Après quelque minutes, Drago se rendit compte qu'elle s'était rendormie, alors il la déposa sur le canapé et la recouvrit d'une couverture pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid. Il la regarda dormir et sortit de la pièce à fin de retrouver Harry et Ron pour leur expliquer que Rogue avait trouvé l'antidote. C'est ainsi qu' Hermione se réveilla, une couverture sur le corps et seul, encore. Elle avait mal à la tête, mais se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé et en vint même à penser, que son monde serait plus simple si elle était enfermée dans cette hôpital pour de vrai. Elle était donc assise dans la salle commune, près du feu de cheminée, le regard dans le vide, quand Ginny entra dans la pièce, quelques heures plus tard, avec deux tasses de thé à la camomille, et en tendit une à Hermione. Elle la remercia gentiment, sans pour autant tourner la tête vers elle. Absorbée, par les ronds qui se formaient à la surface de l'eau du thé, elle ne vit pas que la rousse la regardait bizarrement. Puis, dérangée par le regard perçant de Ginny, elle releva la tête :

H- Je vais bien.

G- Oui, comme le confirme ton regard perdu.

Comme à son habitude, Ginny ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard fiévreux de son amie et après lui avoir toucher le front, s'exclama :

G- Tu est brûlante !

A se contacte, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et se retrouva dans une chambre aux murs blancs. Sa mère, lui touchant le front pour lui prendre sa température :

H- Ginny ? Ginny !

Mme Granger- Hermione, Ginny Weasley n'existe pas ! Dis le, ça t'aidera à l'accepter.

H- Quoi ? Mais je ...

Mme Granger- Tu verras, ça ira mieux après. Dis le !

H- Ginny n'existe pas.

Horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle ferma les yeux et se retrouva assise sur le canapé, Ginny à ses côtés.

G- Quoi ? Je n'existe pas ?

H- Quoi ?

G- Tu viens de le dire. C'est... C'est comme ça que tu idéalise ta réalité et je n'en fait pas partie ! S'exclama t-elle les larmes aux yeux, avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

H- Non, je ne voulais pas...Je n'...

Mais, Ginny était déjà trop loin, pour entendre ses excuses. Et elle se retrouva, encore seul, à réfléchir sur le canapé de la salle commune. Hermione, n'était plus sur de rien. Était-t-elle enfermée dans cette hôpital, ou enfermée dans Poudlard ? Parce qu'elle se sentait, comme enfermée, tombée dans un trou duquel, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir. Elle avait perdu tellement durant la guerre, sa famille, le monde moldu, qui lui manquait plus qu'elle ne le laissait voir et tous ces enfants, élèves de Poudlard qu'elle avait déjà croisée dans les couloirs sans faire attention à eux et qui c'étaient battu pour un monde meilleur sans jamais le voir, tués dans leur jeunesses. Alors , comme plus tôt dans la journée, elle se mit à penser qu'un monde où ses parents étaient toujours en vie, où la magie n'existait pas, où toutes ces personnes inconnus n'étaient pas morte, serait peut être mieux que celui dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais, elle fut sortit de sa rêverie, par Drago, Harry et Ron qui entraient dans la salle commune, avec dans les mains de Drago une fiole, de couleur violette.

D- Hermione ! Regarde, le professeur Rogue m'a donné l'antidote ! Il a dit que serait peut être douloureux, mais que sa devrait faire effet rapidement.

R- Et, nous on est venu pour voir comment tu te sentais.

H- Ah ! Très bien. Je vais très bien. Dit-elle d'un air absent.

D- Tu es sûr ? Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller !

H- Non, non tout va bien, enfin je suis fatiguée, tous ces flashes m'épuisent.

D- Ok, bon on va se mettre dans ta chambre, d'accord ?

H- Très bien, je te suis.

HA- Nous on va vous attendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Si tu dois avoir mal, on ne veux rien voir ! Je pense que Ginny viendra tout à l'heure pour voir comment tout va .

H- Je ne pense pas, moi. Elle m'en voulais vraiment, quand elle est partit toute à l'heure. Finit-t-elle par dire, amère.

R- Non, maintenant ça va mieux. Je lui ai parlé, et elle comprend que ça, enfin tout ça, c'est pas de ta faute.

D- Bon ,aller on y va !

Tous trois, se mirent donc en chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir. Drago lui tint la porte, et elle alla s'installer sur le lit. Il vint près d'elle, en lui tendant la fiole. Elle la prit et la porta à ses lèvres, puis la but d'une traite. Et, une douleur fulgurante lui emplie le corps, les larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux et on pouvais voir la peur sur son visage, quand elle se mit à crier : '' Pitié, pitié ! Aide-moi, Drago j'ai mal !'' Mais ce n'était plus à Drago qu'elle parlai. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, entouré de trois personnes, à l'air grave. Et, elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche, et c'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à supplier :

H- Pitié, aidez-moi ! Je veux rentrée à la maison avec... avec papa et toi.

Médecin- Ce ne sera pas facile, tu dois avancer pas à pas. Il faut éliminer de ton esprit tout ce qui alimente tes hallucinations. Tu comprends ? Il y a des choses là-bas, dans ton monde, auxquelles tu te raccroches. Il faut qu'on s'en débarrasse.

H- Vous voulez dire en ... en les tuant ?

Médecin- Oui

Mais, Hermione réussit à crier, de toute sa volonté :

H- Non !

Elle revint à elle, dans un sur sot à faire peur à un mort. Drago la retint pour ne pas qu'elle tombe du lit où elle s'était installé, quelques instants auparavant. Et elle entra dans une sorte de crise, son corps se mit à trembler, sa respiration se fit hachée et elle se mit à appeler, à crier : ''Drago ! Non, tous... tous mort ! Non, Drago ! Aide-moi ! Je t'en pris, aide-moi !''

Derrière la porte, Ron et Harry n'osaient pas entrer, par peur de voir leur amie, leur meilleure amie dans un telle état... dans un tel état de souffrance. Ginny arriva quelques instants plus tard, alertée par les cris d'agonies, audibles à l'autre bout de la salle commune :

G- C'est Hermione ?

R- Oui, elle est en plein crise, ou je ne sais quoi. Elle a pris l'antidote et...

G- Vous en êtes sûrs ? Vous l'avez vue ?

HA- Oui, Drago est avec elle.

G- Elle va s'en sortir. Dit-elle d'un ton assurée.

R- Tu n'en sais rien.

G- Elle va s'en sortir.

R- Elle peut mourir ! S'énerva t-il.

G- Je sais qu'elle peut mourir. Mais je crois, qu' Hermione survivra à ça. Je crois...Je crois... Je... Je crois que le bien existe. Je crois que ça a été une année éprouvante, avec Voldemort et la guerre... Et je crois que même si tout tend à prouver le contraire, tout ira bien pour nous. Je crois en plein de choses. Je crois que... Je crois que Dumbeldore devait mourir pour que l'on gagne la guerre. Et...Je crois que les sorciers qui préfèrent se servir de leur baguettes aux lieux de leur doigts pour des choses simples ne sont que des fainéants. Et je crois qu'en te remettant avec lavande, tu as commis une terrible erreur, Ron. Et je crois que comme je suis ta soeur, je peux te le dire, et tu ne m'en voudras pas. Je crois que même si tu as commis cette erreur, tout ira bien. Je crois que nous survivons, Ron. Je crois que croire que nous survivons, est ce qui nous permet de... vivre. Elle va s'en sortir. J'en suis certaine.

De l'autre côté de la porte entrouverte, Drago se tenait toujours près d'Hermione, lui prenant la main. Et malgré, ses cries insupportables, ses cries qui lui brisait le coeur, il trouva la forte de lui parler :

D- Hermione ! Hermione ! Tu es une battante, tu vas y arriver.

H- Non !

D- Lutte. Il ne faut pas renoncer. Tu arriveras à surmonter ça.

H- Non ! Je sais pas...

D- Hermione ! Hermione, regarde moi ! J'ai confiance en toi. Tu es une battante. Tu vas y arriver. Sois forte, je sais que tu as peur. Le monde semble parfois cruel, mais il y a des gens qui t'aiment. On a tous confiances en toi. On sera toujours avec toi. Tu as une force immense en toi, je le sais. Tu dois seulement la retrouver. Ais confiance en toi !

Elle lutta, lutta pendant plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, elle ne savait pas trop, pour ne pas repartir, pour ne plus avoir de flash, pour s'en sortir. Pour vivre. Et puis finit par se calmer, tout son corps se décontracta, l'air parvenait à ses poumons de manière régulière, l'antidote faisait effet et elle finit par réussir à lui dire :

H- Oui... Tu ... tu as raison. ...Merci.

* * *

Quelque part, dans un hôpital psychiatrique de Londres, un médecin et deux personnes entourait une jeune fille aux cheveux en batailles et aux yeux couleur chocolats. Elle se tenait recroquevillée par terre, contre un mur, le regard dans le vide. Cette jeune fille ne montrai plus aucun signe de vie, si ce n'est son coeur qui battait.

Médecin- Je suis désolé, Mme, aucune réaction. Je crois qu'on l'a perdu.

Et Madame Granger s'effondra dans les bras de son mari.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Voila, c'est fini. Alors, vous en pensés quoi ? La fin est un peu bizard, mais c'est bien sur fait exprès . Au final, qui peut bien savoir si elle était enfermée dans un hôpital ou non ? Enfin, donnez moi votre avie s'il vous plai ! Je voudrais savoir si ça vous a plus. Bon , je vous fait des bisous à tous !!

Tak ( toute seule) pour vous servir !!


End file.
